


Nature’s Greatest Masterpiece

by UlisaBarbic



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fertility Issues, Gen, Married Life, OC, Post-Majin Buu Saga, Pregnancy, family support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlisaBarbic/pseuds/UlisaBarbic
Summary: For Super Kamehameha. Goten and Marron have been married for several years. However, their last wish—a child of their own—has proven to be out of their grasp. But that’s what family is for...when everything else seems lost.
Relationships: Marron/Son Goten, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Nature’s Greatest Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperKamehameha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKamehameha/gifts).



Goten? Are you up for another round?” 

Turning onto his side, Goten met the face of his tired but determined wife. Her blond hair fell into clumps—stuck to the sweat on her forehead. There was obvious fatigue in her blue eyes but that never seemed to stop Marron. 

All the same, he was afraid HE’D pass out if they kept going. 

“Let’s call it, Marron.” He finally said, “I mean, won’t do us a lotta good if we both collapse from exhaustion, right?” He reached over and flicked a hair from her eyes. “Besides, I betcha we’ll get a prize in a week or so!” 

That had become his fallback line and while he truly did believe it each time he said it, frustration was beginning to brew with each failure. Not that he’d ever tell Marron that. No. This was worth every drop of sweat they both shed. 

“You always say that,” she accused but she did not protest his suggestion. “Goten, what’re we doing wrong?” 

Wincing, Goten reached out, clutched her hand. She didn’t cry often. She would cover it up with agitation and anger and stomp about until Goten presented her with her favorite dish. Then she’d huff and scowl, call him a dweeb and laugh. So, seeing her biting her lips with tears in her eyes was a blow to his chest. “Aw, don’t cry, Marron! We’re not doin’ nothing wrong! You enjoy it. I enjoy it. I’d say that’s doin’ it right!” 

Her face crumbled and she rolled onto her side, back to him. “Two years, Goten. Two years and no baby.” Her last sentence felt more rock than words and her body almost quivered under its weight. Pulling the sheets tighter about her as if to hide from reality, Marron repeated “No baby.” 

Sighing, he reached over and stroked her hair back. At least she didn’t jerk away from him. “I’m sorry, Mar. I...I dunno what to do. But if you can tell me what’ll make you happy, I’ll go do it right now!” 

Finally, she rolled back over to face him and her face warmed. “Dork. You DO make me happy. I just...we both want it so bad and I don’t know what we’re not doing right. You and I both know that health isn’t an issue.” 

That much was for sure. Marron while not a full-fledged martial artist could hold her own well enough and you’d be surprised how much running around and flying was required for an interior decorator! Each year, more people wanted her services so Marron was never NOT busy. 

As for Goten, as if running around at his job wasn’t enough, he still sparred with his father, his brother and occasionally Trunks. Marron would sometimes join in too, though she preferred to cheer him on. And if Gohan’s kiddos showed up, well, it was an all-out brawl then! 

Marron, if she wanted to participate, would start with little Shoku while Goten helped Pan. Pan was going to be eleven next year, Shoku had just turned six and Meshi was still a baby. Once Pan was born, his brother and Videl got the baby bug bad. He wondered if they were done—Videl had morning sickness the entire time with Meshi. Not that his little niece wasn’t worth it but man, it had been hard to watch. Especially in a family where food had always been a focal point! Seeing her run to the bathroom at the mere smell of food had broken everyone’s heart. Meshi had been born after almost thirty hours of labor. Seemed she was destined to be their difficult one! 

Well, it remained to be seen as she still had a lot of growing to do! Nice to be at point now where Meshi was old enough to squeal and cheer them on though! Didn’t stop the whole family from getting involved with a good spar, even if his two younger nieces had a ways to go. 

But Marron was right—health at least in terms of eating and exercise—wasn’t an issue. But that just made him feel more helpless. He wanted kids too. Had always wanted kids and when he saw how much fun that being an Uncle was, well, that settled that. He and Marron had married after high school and her getting through college had given them time as a married couple for a few years. 

But now, they’d been trying—passionately he might add—for two years. Not that he disliked the process but it was disheartening to not see any results. His brother and Videl seemed to have no problem with it, if their three girls were any indication and even Trunks and his girl were talking about their own kids. 

Seeing Marron so sad and being unable to fix it sat wrong in his gut. The idea that maybe they COULDN’T have children made his heart pinch. That couldn’t be it, right? 

Right? 

“Just lemme know what I needa do to make you smile, Marron,” he said again. “We’ve been doing everything right so we’ve gotten get pay dirt, soon, right?” 

“I wish.” Her eyes were downtrodden though she did smile at his enthusiasm and ruffled her hand through his hair. “Don’t think this is that simple. Maybe I’ll call Mom tomorrow. Gotta be someone at the hospital they can work with us, I mean, they do that kinda thing.” She paused. “Can you take time away from the restaurant tomorrow or if we needa go back?” 

“‘Course I can. I own it.” He grinned. “I’ll ask Mom to pop over to help out. Place’ll be runnin’ like a marathon by the time she’s done!” 

Okay, that got some light into her eyes. 

Goten had opened his own restaurant after high school with a generous loan from his brother and sister-in-law to get it started. He’d paid them back double in a month. He’d always been his mom’s helper and learned all her cooking tricks. Apparently, his family wasn’t the only one that enjoyed her cooking! 

He and Marron had set up on Mount Paouz and Dad was very generous with the farming land. One reason his restaurant had such rave reviews were the ingredients were always fresh from the land! Plus you could get some crazy ingredients from the mountains that most people never knew existed. The mushrooms up there were unmatched. 

When Gohan and Videl had moved back onto the land a few years ago (Gohan never really grew to love the city and Videl could handle country or city so they’d come back, much to Mom and Dad’s glee) and they were happy to help too! It looked sort of like a little village—Mom and Dad in the center, Gohan’s family to the left and Goten’s to the right and a huge patch of farming land in between. Last time the family had gathered together, they were talking about adding a lake. 

Nice to have family you could call on. 

“I’ll be with ya, Mar. We’ll figure this out, promise!” 

OOO 

“So what can you tell us?” 

Goten almost felt bad for the doctor. He loved his mother-in-law but she was one of very few that might match his mother in intimidation (his older brother was one of the others, don’t believe otherwise!) and when it came to her family, that was doubly true. As it was, she looked like she would cut the man open in front of them if they didn’t get an answer. 

18 had jumped to action as soon as they’d arrived and told her what they were looking into. No one argued when she said she’d make up her shift later. You just didn’t argue with 18 especially when she was in Mama-mode. Never ended well. 

Goten had meant what he told Marron and right now, he was sitting beside her on the bed, arm around her. He didn’t know ALL the tests they’d done on her—she’d asked for her mom for a few of them and if that’s what she wanted, that’s what he’d do so he’d waited—but he knew his own tests had been odd. Well, more invasive than anything. Painful? Eh, after you’d been gut punched by Gohan in his Ultimate Form not much hurt anymore. 

But what was important was if it helped them! 

At least 18 had stepped out of the room when they started inquiring about sexual history! She’d just remarked “Some things, I don’t need to picture.” Both Goten and Marron had been grateful for that. Embarrassing enough to tell a doctor! 

“Well, looking over the results,” the man was practically shaking and he worked with 18! Though she was a good nurse, Goten had no trouble whatsoever believing that she took no guff from anyone. Uncle Krillin said that they would give her the “trying” patients. 

But if they wanted answers then scaring the man to death would not help! 

“18,” he said, with far more confidence than he felt. “Can we let ‘em talk?” 

Oh, that look was scalding but she at least gave a nod. Maybe Marron, pulling on the last of her clothes, was a factor but 18 withdrew. “So talk, Jon,” she remarked, using his personal name and the harshness in that translated quite well. “What is it?” 

“Well, we’re lucky we’ve made such strides!” He began with a nervous laugh. “Not too long ago, these would have taken weeks to get back!” 

Goten didn’t like this. He was leading with something pleasant. If Goten hadn’t spent so much time with his brother, he might not have thought anything if it but he knew from just listening to Gohan and all the experiments and research he did—ki or otherwise—that leading like this was an attempt to soften. 

“That’s great,” Marron’s voice took on that icy tone her mother’s could carry and she did that eyebrow twitch thing too! “So you can tell us what it is.” 

Sighing, Jon answered, “There’s nothing wrong genetically with either egg or sperm. If anything, they’re remarkably healthy. But, as I recall, you two are unique—“ 

“The point, Jon.” 18 made it clear she wasn’t about to wait much more. 

“Right.” He eyed Marron and spoke softly, as if she were a child. “You see, sweetie—“ 

Oh, that was it! Goten spoke out with every bit as much fire as one expected of the son of ChiChi. “My wife isn’t a little kid. She’s a grown woman and damn smart to boot. Talk to her like a person.” 

“Sir, I was just—“ 

“You didn’t call me ‘sweetie’ or anything like that,” Goten tightened his grip on Marron. “So don’t patronize her.” Eyes quivering, he snapped. “So what. Is. It?” 

“Well, the easiest of terms,” the man said, thumbing through the documents, “Marron, your uterus is not allowing eggs to be implanted.” 

Her face paled. “What?” 

“The eggs and sperm, as I said, are fine. However, it seems that your uterus is rejecting any attempts at implantation. I have reviewed the exam that Josea helped you with earlier and I’ve come to the same conclusion that she did. It appears to simply be how your uterus formed. You cannot carry a child to term.” He turned soft in voice. “I’m very sorry. There are certainly other options...” 

But Marron was up and running. She barely pulled her blouse fully closed before she was thrusting out the nearest window and taking to the air. 

“Marron!” Goten took off after her, pausing lightly to turn to 18, “Can you get a low down on our options, 18? I’ve gotta catch Marron.” 

The blond looked to her coworker. “Oh, we will discuss EVERY possibility.” 

Goten left her with that statement, not even bothering to wonder if the man would survive the encounter. He had to catch up to Marron. He didn’t blame her for being upset. That news was...well, he couldn’t think of the word for it but what mattered right now was Marron. 

Despite not being a trained fighter like he was, his wife was certainly fast. If he hadn’t had an idea of where she was going, he might have lost track of her before all was said and done. But just like he had his place he went to when he was upset and so did his brother and so did everyone he knew, Marron had one too. 

It was a small little speck of rock, more of an oversized reef really, just out of sight of Rossi’s island. When she’d been a little girl, she used to go there for private time to herself. Away from the house but still within range to be safe if she needed her parents. 

That was where he found her, shoes off, feet barely dipped into the water. Her shoulders were shaking and her hair had stuck to her cheeks. If it not for the quiet, barely audible sobs, you might have thought her simply relishing the scenery. When Goten settled down next to her, he approached slowly, sitting by her side without a word. He held his hand out to her and after a pause, she took it, squeezing tight. 

“This isn’t fair.” She finally said, her face still shrouded by her hair. “This isn’t fair.” 

“No,” Goten pulled her close when she did not reject. “No it’s not.” Much as most people might have taken moment to remind their wife of all the options they could still explore, Goten was well versed enough in emotions to know it was better to wait. Figuring out the next step would come. Right now, his Marron—and him to a degree though not as much as her—needed time to mourn. To be angry. To be sad, to be defeated. No words, no actions, just being and letting emotions be. 

So, he let her lay against his shoulder and cry. He pitched rocks into the sea with her. He let her throw punches and kicks. He let her curse and scream and shout. He joined her in casting ki blasts into the sea and sending pieces of reef disappearing under the waves. 

And when she fell to her knees, panting, worn and drained, he scooped her up into his arms without a word. Much as he wanted to go home, to find some solace in that familiar place, Marron needed something else. So, he would do whatever he could to give it to her. As he took to the sky, he dialed a familiar number on his cell phone. 

“Uncle Krillin? Come home. Now.” 

OOO 

“Not fair, Daddy.” 

Krillin ran his fingers through Marron’s hair as Goten never budged from his spot by her side. It had been a surprise to get a call in the middle of the work day. Summer meant heat and heat meant people got angry and heated themselves. Being a police officer meant he was busiest this time of year. 

But he’d immediately called in and found a replacement once Goten filled him in. He could not have handpicked a better partner for his little girl and the fact that Goten thought to call him to come comfort Marron “Sometimes you just need your Daddy,” told him all he needed to know, even if he hadn’t all but helped raise the boy. 

“I know it’s not, Chestnut.” Krillin had called her that as a toddler and it had stuck. Normally, she could have protested it but now, there was a comfort in the name which she clung to. “Wish there was somethin’ we could do.” 

Wish. 

Goten perked up suddenly. Marron shifted a little, eyed him. “Goten?” 

“Wish...” he turned and knelt, clasping Marron’s hands in his. “I’m gonna see if I can fix it, Marron. I dunno if I can but I hafta try to! For you!” 

Krillin, catching on a bit easier, reached out, grasping Goten by the shoulder. “I get the impulse, Goten,”’he advised. “Believe me, I want to fix this too. But I don’t know if Shenlong can.” 

“Why not?” Goten stood, face full of fire. “He can resurrect the dead! Why not do this?” 

Sighing, Krillin shrugged but kept an arm around his daughter as she sat up. “The power of the Dragonballs is fickle, far as I’m concerned. It could bring back the dead but when I asked it to make 18 and 17 fully human again, it couldn’t.” He looked to his daughter “So, I’m not sure where this would fall.” Krillin wasn’t trying to be pessimistic but he didn’t want to give false hope either. 

Doubt settled in Goten’s heart but one look at his teary eyed wife drove it away. “Well, I’m gonna at least ask it! If he says he can’t do it, I wanna hear why!” Leaning over, he planted a kiss on Marron’s lips, quick and swift. “It’ll be okay, Mar. I promise you. I’ll be back before the day is over, Kay? I’ll bring a late dinner and we’ll talk!” 

Krillin raised a brow. “You’re gonna find all seven dragonballs in one day?” Seemed a pretty ambitious task especially since they were well past midday already! He smiled though. “I hope it works, Goten. I do...” 

Nodding, the boy was out of the room and in the sky before another word could be uttered. Marron looked at her father, trying to read his face. “Daddy? Do you think the dragon can help?” She felt torn. Her father had a point but so did her husband. 

But if there was one thing to be said, it was that her parents had always been honest with her. 

She didn’t expect that to change now. 

Frowning, Krillin answered honestly. “I dunno, Chestnut, I dunno.” 

OOO 

Goten normally would have knocked before entering but well, he was not exactly in the mood to waste time. He was always welcomed at his brother’s house anyway. He had a distinct target in mind this time and almost ran over Shoku. 

“Uncle Goten!” 

She wrapped her arms tight around his legs and that anchored him back to reality for a moment. He stopped in his rush, smiled down at her and said, “Hey, little hedgehog.” 

The nickname had come about when she was still little. She’d inherited the Saiyan hair but different from him or his brother. Hers seemed to have an almost, well, hedgehog style to it and it naturally parted in the center. According to Dad, it looked like Uncle Raditz’s hair but no one wanted to make that comparison. So, Shoku took to wearing it in twin pigtails, much like her mother used to. With the blue eyes and black hair plus the brown tail, if Goten had ever wondered what Videl would look like as a Saiyan, he need not look further than his little niece. 

“Not a hedgehog!” She responded, pushing away from him slightly. “What are you doing here, Uncle Goten?” 

“Got a favor to ask. Your Mama or Papa here?” It was hit or miss sometimes with those two. Gohan and Videl had used their old mansion from Mr. Satan to start a martial arts school, with the top two levels dedicated to Gohan’s research on ki. It let them pick their own hours but the downside to that was, well, they picked their own hours. 

The fact that Shoku was running around was a good sign though. 

“Uncle Goten!” 

The voice of Pan from behind him made him and turn a sigh of relief took his lungs as Gohan and Videl made their way in following her. Pan hoisted her youngest sister, Meshi on her hip. Meshi looked so much like his brother, right down to the wavy spikes. If you were to put a picture of her next to one of his brother as a baby, the only difference would have been Meshi’s brown-red hair, inherited from the Ox King. It had led to him calling her ‘Mirror’ as a nickname. 

But right now, much as it probably made him a horrible Uncle, he ignored her coos. “Gohan, do you and Videl still have those dragonballs?” 

Pan perked up, “The ones they found for us?” 

Crap. He’d forgotten about WHY they had been collecting them. Pan had inherited the four star Dragonball from Gohan. His parents had given him the seven star ball, which he held tight in his hand. When Gohan and Videl had Shoku and then Meshi, it seemed only right to give them a dragonball too—the two star and five star ones had been set aside for them. Far as Goten knew, they still had them. 

Gohan approached, “Goten, what is it?” 

“I…I need the dragonballs.” He tried to keep his tough outward appearance, the determined gaze but the reason WHY he needed the dragonballs cut into his heart and if there was one person that he could never hide anything from, it was Gohan. Came from their close relationship, he supposed. “For Marron.” 

Videl blinked, concern painting her face. “What’s wrong? Is she hurt? Do you need senzu—Gohan, we can ask your Dad—“ 

“Ask me what?” 

The new voice joined the conversation and Goten didn’t know if he should be happy or upset when his mother and father came in from outside, covered in dirt and sweat. They both had on their working jeans and given their expressions, it was nice to have a break from the heat. 

Of course. They would have been harvesting some crops and planting others. Looking around, he spied a tray of water and juice that Shoku had put on the side table when he had come in. So caught up in the moment, he’d not noticed it, hadn’t considered it important. 

Videl answered the inquiry from his father. “Goten came for the dragonballs, something to do with Marron.” 

ChiChi’s face paled and she rushed forward, barely stopping to kick off her shoes at the door and took hold of his shoulders. “Oh, sweetie, what is it? We didn’t notice any enemies or—“ 

“No.” Shaking his head back and forth, Goten shrank a little. It was always easier to be vulnerable around her because, well, just like Marron sometimes needed her father, he sometimes needed his mother. “No, she’s…we went to the doctor today, Mom. Marron…she can’t carry kids.” 

There. He’d said it. Felt a little better to get it off his chest and yet horrible at the same time. As if saying it made it more real. 

Horror colored his mother’s face. “Wh..what?” 

Nodding, Goten stated, “The doctors said that the eggs aren’t takin’ to the uterus. Said she was probably born that way.” Lifting his head, he turned to his brother and sister-in-law. “So, that’s why I need the dragonballs! I promise I’ll bring ‘em back one they’re solid again.” 

His father and Gohan exchanged a look and Goten hated it. It looked so similar to the look that had taken Krillin’s face. 

“Goten,” His father walked over, laid a hand in the boy’s hair. “I dunno if the dragonballs can help that, little buddy.” 

“No!” Goten protested, with a shake of his head. “They have to! They can bring back the dead, revive a planet, create clothing, give back youth…they HAVE to be able to help Marron. They have to!” Maybe he sounded more pleading now but well, he couldn’t help it. The crushed look in Marron’s eyes. Her face, her cries. “I hafta try, Dad. I hafta!” 

Warmth flooded his father’s face. “I know. I just want you to be prepared if it don’t work when we’re done.” 

“We?” 

Gohan stepped forward; laying a hand on his brother’s other shoulder. “We. If you’re looking for the other three, the more people, the better, right?” 

Grinning, Goku remarked, “Right! You got the radar or do you need ours?” 

Shaking his head, Goten held it up, “I swiped it from Trunks before I came over here.” Turning to his nieces, he knelt to their level. Much as he knew Gohan and Videl could tell them to surrender their dragonballs and they would, he felt he owed it to them to ask. “Pan, Shoku?” 

The two girls approached, Meshi still burbling in Pan’s arms. 

“Is Aunt Marron sick, Uncle Goten?” Pan’s tone was full of trepidation. “Is she?” Old as she was and wise as she was, he knew that a lot of times she would tune out when the adults started to talk. She had an interest in learning but not nearly to the level her father did. So, maybe it shouldn’t have surprised him that she felt a bit overwhelmed. 

Shoku added, “We can bring her soup!” After all, didn’t soup and hot tea fix everything when she was sick? Or when Papa was sick? Grandma and Grandpa would come over and bring him soup and tea and then everything was better. So, Aunt Marron needed that too! 

The heart and spirit of their parents certainly thrived in the two. Goten shook his head, though with a soft smile at the offer, “I’m sure she’d appreciate it, Shoku, but she’s not sick…well, you know how we say we want to give you two cousins?” 

Two nods. “Maybe boy cousins!” Pan said, with a slight roll of the eyes to her youngest sister. She loved her siblings, no doubt but…three girls in a family? Where were the brothers? 

“Aunt Marron and Uncle Goten are having trouble getting kids.” Goten kept his explanation simple, more for Shoku than for Pan. “We think the dragon might can help. But…I would need to borrow your dragonballs to call the dragon.” 

“Our special ones?” Shoku considered, her ponytails swaying a bit as she moved from one foot to the other and her tail flicked back and forth. She held tight to the looped chain around her neck where the dragonball rested. “You…hafta have our special ones?” 

Pan scoffed at her, “Silly. You have to have all seven to call the dragon!” 

Taking in this information, Shoku tilted her head to the side, eyed her uncle critically. “So…you and Aunt Marron wanna have kids like us?” 

Yes. Oh, so, so, so much. “…yes.” His voice broke. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, it broke. His nieces knew him as the playful, happy-go-lucky Uncle and here he was, almost crying in front of them but he couldn’t do otherwise. The thought of never having kids…maybe that was the right choice for some people but not him and Marron. No. The prospect made him weak in the knees and want to curse everything. So, despite his best efforts, a few tears squeezed down his cheeks. “Yes, we do, Little Hedgehog.” 

The two girls looked at one another, doing a silent sibling conversation, much like he and Gohan would do sometimes. After a brief pause, Pan stepped forward and handed Meshi to her grandmother and almost in unison with her sister, removed the four star dragonball from around her neck, where it hung on a necklace and lifted it up to her Uncle. Shoku’s was held in place with a similar chain and the small girl pressed it, chain and all into Goten’s hands. The five star dragonball shimmered. 

“Then Uncle Goten needs it more than us.” Shoku said simply. 

Videl disappeared from the room for a brief moment and after her return, she pressed the two star ball into his hand, the one they were saving for when Meshi was old enough to know not to put it in her mouth. She held her hand over his for a moment. “Even if it is a long shot, we have to try.” 

Rubbing the liquid from his eyes, Goten stood, looking to each of his nieces in turn. “Thank you. I’ll get them back to you, I promise.” How had he gotten so lucky? How rare was it to have girls, both ten or younger, to surrender what was essentially a family heirloom at the mere request because they understood how important it was? 

His brother and Videl were damn good parents. 

“Just help Aunt Marron, Uncle Goten,” Pan said simply. “And maybe a boy-cousin?” 

With a hand from his brother on one shoulder and a hand from his father on the other, Goten clicked the radar on. “Well, let’s go.” 

OOO 

“She still waiting?” 

Krillin shifted his eyes outward where Marron had taken a spot on the beach, not long after Goten had left with his declaration and she had not moved since. Oh, she’d accepted drinks and talk if offered but otherwise, she was waiting, desiring, hoping. 

“Yeah,” He said as his wife took a seat at the table. The two of them sat there, eyes on their daughter for the longest time before 18 spoke out, slamming her drink on the table and if not for the reinforced wood (a necessity Master Roshi had engrained in his students years ago), it would likely have cracked. 

“That damn dragon isn’t going to be able to do a thing, is it?” 

Krillin sighed, “I could be wrong—“ 

“But you know that damn dragon,” 18 insisted. “I know what you tried to wish for ME. And that was a lot less interfering with natural order things than this is.” She narrowed her eyes, a dangerous and icy look. “Tell me the truth Krillin. You don’t think it’ll be able to help, do you?” 

Pushed into a corner, he shook his head, slowly, from side to side. “I…really don’t think so. Hard to tell sometimes with the upgrades and changes and stuff but…I don’t think so.” He eyed his wife. “They _do_ have other options, right?” 

Scoffing, she nodded, “Damn right, they do. Not easy ones but they’re there.” She looked downward, “Most obvious is surrogancy. Like Jon said, the eggs and sperm are fine. It’s just the womb. So, borrow a womb.” She leaned back, “All the damn technology that Capsule Corp has come up with and they still ain’t figured THAT out.” 

Krillin tapped his fingers on the table, nervously. “Medical field is outta my league. How would they go about that?” 

18 took a sip of her drink. “They’re a lot more picky on it now than they used to be. Makes it almost always successful but a damn pain in the ass to achieve. Harder for them though. Him being half-Saiyan and her being…well, she’s human but you and I both know that what Gero did to me had SOME effect on her.” 

Nodding, solemnly, Krillin agreed. “You would have offered your own womb otherwise, wouldn’t you?” 

A half smile took her face. “What makes you think I didn’t? Soon as I got Jon out of the room and talked with someone more competent, that was the first thing I offered. But no. Marron’s birth and pregnancy was too rough on me. They said it was too risky. As a mom, I say bullshit. As a nurse, I get it.” 

Krillin left it at that. There was a reason they had only had Marron. While what he had told Goku was true—that 18 was still originally and mostly human—the additions and changes that Doctor Gero had done to her had done a number on her ability to bear a child. Getting pregnant hadn’t been the problem. It had been making it to term. Marron had been the third try. All others had not made it past several weeks and when Marron seemed to be doing well, they’d all but chained 18 to the bed. Even then, gestational diabetes, low blood pressure and eventually placental abruption. Marron had come almost a month early and 18 had almost lost her life in the process. Krillin had sat in a hospital room, holding his newborn daughter and fearing he would leave a single father. 

“I know you want to help her but I don’t want to lose you, either.” Krillin reached out, took hold of her hand, “Lazuli,” he added for emphasis. “What else can we do?” 

“They’ll have to answer invasive questionnaires, submit blood work, and then the doctors will seek out a suitable surrogate that has the highest chance of success.” 18 pulled her hand away after a moment’s pause. “That is going to be the roadblock. Not many women can handle a baby with Saiyan blood.” She narrowed her eyes. “But whatever we have to do, we will. Maybe that, maybe adoption, maybe something else.” 

Before Krillin could reply, Marron began to shout, “Goten! Oh…and Gohan and Uncle Goku too!” 

“Goten! You made it!” 

Twirling her around once before setting her back to the ground, Goten responded, “’Course I did! With a little help and some gifts from our nieces but I made it!” He lingered on her face a moment. That was how her face should look—warm, full of hope and joy. 

He meant to keep it that way. 

“So, you brought some helpers?” the female voice from the door called out. Marron turned, a smile on her lips for the first time in hours as her parents made their way out of the house. 

Trotting up to stand by his daughter’s side, Krillin remarked, “Well, Goten did say he’d find ‘em by the end of the day. Shoulda known he’d keep that promise.” 

Goten gave a firm nod and kiss to Marron before saying, “Well?” 

With that simple statement, Goku and Gohan laid their dragonballs on the ground and then Goten knelt and placed his own. Brushing the sand off his hands, he took a step back, wrapped an arm around his wife and nodded to her. 

Marron took a deep inhale, trying to steady her emotions. She knew it was foolish to get her hopes up but here they were. Now or never. It was such a simple thing. Something so small but would mean so much. 

Her heart pounded. 

“Shenlong, arise and grant my wish!” 

That ever familiar hum began as the skies darkened and the spheres rose to the sky. Amid the blustering winds and the roar of the dragon, Marron stood firm and tall though she leaned slightly into Goten’s side. This had become a common occurrence for them as children but the awe never truly went away. As the green serpent took shape in the sky, she lost her breath for a moment. 

Plus, she usually wasn’t doing the asking. 

“I will grant any three wishes within my power,” the voice, booming as ever, cut through the silence. “State your wishes.” 

Swallowing, knees shaking, Marron called upward, “Shenlong, please! Please make it so I can carry and bear children!” 

The dragon was quiet. His eyes went dark red, a low hum amid the sky. He did this for a very long time, far longer than any of them ever recalled having to wait. Perhaps it was because they were all on edge but it seemed far too long. 

“That is not within my power.” 

All the air rushed out of her lungs and Marron slumped to the ground. Goten fell to his knees beside her but only after shouting up at the dragon, “Why? You can revive the dead and grant youth but THIS is beyond your power?” His eyes burned green. “You freakin’ cheapskate!” 

“Revival of the dead and restoration of youth is merely a return to previously obtained forms.” The dragon responded, seemingly unaffected by the young man’s outburst. “What you ask of me is to alter a state that is natural. That, I cannot do.” 

“Then what FUCKING GOOD ARE YOU?!” Goten’s eyes broke into tears. He never left Marron’s side but shouted, “After all the damn work we do for this world, you can’t do this ONE thing for me? For her? For us?” He thrust his hands into the beach and tossed a handful of sand and rock skyward, “You bastard!” 

“…it is not within my power.” 

Gohan stepped forward, moving in front of his little brother. Odd thing to do but his first response whenever anyone in his family hurt was to become protector. “Shenlong, is there nothing you can do? Anything at all?” 

“What you ask is not within my power. To change something such as this is to alter a naturally made state. I cannot do that.” The dragon hovered a long moment. “I am sorry.” He almost seemed apologetic. The red eyes dulled. “I am sorry but it is beyond my power.” 

Gohan did not understand the dragon sometimes. He could hardly blame his brother’s anger because he didn’t completely understand it himself. Wasn’t restoring youth, life or limb altering a natural state? Perhaps not on the same level but still! All the same, if the dragon refused, for whatever reason, then it wasn’t something they could do much about. Granted, the Namekian dragon had some abilities their dragon did not but when it came to natural vs unnatural, they seemed to be on the same plane. 

Damn. 

Gohan also knew he was personally involved because this was so dear and near to his brother and Marron’s hearts. They deserved this. Of all people, they deserved this and here it was, before them and denied to them. Unfair, unright and had he the means to, he would have taken it up with the Gods themselves. But yelling and screaming and reliving the ‘no’ was going to get them nowhere. So, after a glance about at their group, he said, “Well, we have nothing else to request then.” 

Shenlong hovered a moment more. “I will return the dragonballs to you. You may summon me again when you have a wish I may grant.” 

Just like that, in a flash of light, all seven dragonballs dropped to the beach, still humming and glowing—not stone. Granted, they had not asked for a wish but they still should have scattered. It was a small gift but hardly worth the pain. He had suspected but hoped he was wrong. Prayed he would be wrong. On their journey to reclaim the dragonballs and talking with his father—who had significantly longer experience with them than anyone else—had tried to convince himself…but no. 

Gohan left the balls where they fell and turned around. 

Krillin and 18 had already knelt beside Marron and Goten had an iron grip on her. Gohan approached, sat on the sand by his little brother, hand to his shoulder for what little comfort that it could offer. It seemed so insigificiant in comparison but he had to do SOMETHING. 

Through the shaking and the sobbing, Krillin offered, “We…we’ll find a way to help you, I promise. 18 said there were options…” 

“Krillin,” 

Goten looked up, recognizing his father’s serious voice, the one he used so rarely. The man knelt in front of them, reached over and wiped the tears from Goten’s cheek with one thumb and trailed his hand through Marron’s hair with the other. “Not now, Krillin.” He advised. “Now, they cry. It’s okay.” He leaned forward and rested his head on first Marron then Goten’s forehead. “It’s okay to cry, Son.” 

Goten caved and Marron crumbled. 

Their families engulfed them. 

OOO 

The sound of the door slamming shut was a familiar one but Goku rarely heard it so early. And since both Goten and Gohan had their own homes now, it was even rarer. Rambunctious boys, especially those that didn’t know their own strength, tended to be rough with the furniture but they were both out on their own. He’d been just finishing up his after breakfast exercises before heading outside. Maybe he could get Marron and Goten involved in some sparring, release some of that pent up energy. It wasn’t enough and it wasn’t fixing it but if he could provide some aid, he would take that. 

It had been a good month since the failure with the dragonballs. 

While Goten and Marron had returned to their work, they were still pursuing options. It had taken a bit of time to work through their anger, their sadness (and he doubted they’d done so entirely) but once they gained footing again, as was their way, both of them hit the ground running. 

Visits to the doctor. Talking with researchers. More blood tests than Goku was comfortable picturing (and yes, he would still rub or kiss the prick wounds if he was asked to—Goten may or may not have asked him on a few during which Goku had gone with him) Return calls. Return visits. Back and forth, back and forth. Over and over and over. Goku couldn’t blame them though. His two children and by extension, his grandchildren and daughters-in-law were miracles that he could not put into words. The prospect of imaging life without them made his stomach lurch. 

He’d seen how Goten loved his nieces. They all adored their uncle and he was not just a great playmate but he’d seen how Goten would just sit with Pan and listen to her when she was upset. Or how he’d offer advice to little Shoku. He’d seen how Marron would drop to her knees and play with them and wrestle with them and play with their hair and engage in ‘girl talk’ that they did not wish to do with their mother for whatever reason. There was so much love in both of them to give to children. It seemed a cruel twist of fate to deny them that. 

Well, the denial wouldn’t last if their families had anything to say about it! Krillin had said that 18 had managed to get the best doctors on board for surrogacy (he suspected that Bulma likely had a hand in it too) and that the process was underway. Apparently, the issue was finding a surrogate that could handle a baby with a saiyan bloodline and the additional strength that Marron got from her unusual maternal heritage. 

Not an easy task. 

They would keep at it though. 

For the moment, Goku left his meditation and stretches, seeking out the tumbled and clouded ki that had settled in the kitchen. Made sense that it would be the source of the slammed door. It didn’t take him too long to find the source. Sitting at the table, hunched over, head in her hands, ChiChi looked distraught, defeated. It was not a look he usually saw on his wife. 

He hated it. 

Approaching, he laid his hands on her shoulders. “Chi? What’s wrong? And do I hafta fix the door again?” 

Normally, that would have gotten a snorted laugh but today, she just looked up, arching her head back and her eyes were wet. “Goku, this isn’t right.” 

Confused more than ever, he tilted his head to the right, like a baffled bird. “What isn’t?” 

“My little boy is hurting and I can’t fix it.” 

Ah. That made a little more sense. “This about Goten and Marron?” 

She nodded and heaved a deep sigh. “They haven’t been having luck. I mean, for all the strength our little group has, it ain’t exactly well stretched around the world. I mean, you can feel with your ki. How many people exist that can come close to even SOME of the power that Marron or Goten have? I betcha it ain’t many.” 

Well, he couldn’t track down every individual ki but he had to admit she was right. This had been a common topic between him and Goten. While they still kept their spirits up, he knew they were logical too. Hard not to be. Surrogacy had been an odd thing to wrap his head around—the idea that they could take DNA from his son and daughter-in-law and make a baby then put it in another woman to grow…blew his mind! 

But the complications of how strong both parents were in this case was not lost on him. “Well, I can’t know for sure but naw, there ain’t a lot of them…” 

“They won’t let me help, Goku.” She said suddenly. There was a deep grief in her eyes so he knelt and nuzzled her lightly. 

“Who won’t let you do what?” he asked simply. 

ChiChi ground her hands into fists. “All the stupid doctors! That’s MY son, MY daughter-in-law and they won’t let me help.” Jumping to her feet, she turned on her husband. “Too many rejections, too many people not able to help but I know I can! So I went down to the office today and tol’ ‘em that _I’d_ do it. I’d carry our grandbaby.” 

Goku blinked, shocked a bit. Not at the prospect, not really. After all, just like he would do anything for their children, so would ChiChi. But the idea of her being able to carry their own grandchild, well, it was odd to say the least. But, it sure made sense to him! She was still one of the strongest women on the planet! “Ya did?” 

Nodding, she grasped at her hair in frustration. “I did. I tol’ ‘em to do whatever they needed to do and I’d carry the baby for them.” She shook , though whether with anger, sadness or some combo of the two, he didn’t know. “They said no.” 

Shouldn’t have surprised him that she offered such a thing. That woman would have walked through Hell barefoot if she thought it would bring happiness to her family. “Well…what happened? I mean, they can’t say you haven’t done it before! You carried two half-saiyans!” 

“Damn right I did. Nursed ‘em too.” She slapped her chest with pride, “These were workin’ breasts! This womb has taken a beatin’ that would leave most women on the floor! And this baby would be like Pan, only a fourth Saiyan with some extra oomph from Marron.” She deflated. “They tol’ me I was too old, Goku.” Her eyes welled over. “Too old!” 

“Too old? You ain’t old!” He replied. “You could probably out-muscle any of ‘em!” Honestly, this was just asinine. His Chi was a lot of things but old wasn’t any of them. And even if she wasn’t as young as she used to be, she still had the strength of solid steel. “Couldn’t ya?” 

Smiling lightly, she nodded and lay against his chest. “I know I could. But they tol’ me it the scientific rules or whatever. I even called Bulma and she tol’ me that there wasn’t anything she could do ‘cause the doctors could lose their license if they let me.” Her voice caught. “I could help our little boy and they won’t let me.” Trembling, she repeated, “I could help our Goten and they won’t let me.” 

Gently tilting her head up, Goku spoke warmly, “Ah, ChiChi, you’re helpin’ him a lot! And Marron. I dunno how this is gonna end up but they ain’t gonna look back and say anythin’ ‘cept how much you helped ‘em.” He chuckled a little, warming her face. “So don’cha beat yourself up for what’cha can’t do, kay? How ‘bout we look at what we CAN do?” He thought a moment then said, “The leaves are gonna start turnin’ next month. Why don’t we all get together to do some leaf-viewing and have some of your great cooking? Give everybody a chance to just have some fun!” 

“…when did you get so wise, Goku?” She finally settled on, gazing into his eyes with every bit of affection they had accumulated over the years. Goku gave her his stereotypical grin, grabbing the back his head. 

“Ya rubbed off on me.” 

OOO 

“’Nother rejection.” 

Videl bit her lip and carried the tray over, setting it down in front of Marron. The blond haired woman picked at the crackers a bit before deciding that a little cheese and meat were well deserved. Not as good as the samplers that Goten could make but appreciated all the same. 

Plus she always welcomed the sake! Goten and Gohan didn’t really have a taste for the stuff outside of fancy ceremonies but Videl had a taste for it. 

“How many is that?” Videl inquired as she sat down. It was a hard topic, this infertility and half the time, she wasn’t sure how to approach it but it would be far worse to just sit there and let poor Marron stew alone. So, she opted instead to just do the best she could and apologize if she needed to. Having something to do—be is eating or working outside seemed to help. The pouring rain rendered a move indoors for today to be necessary. “I mean, if you don’t mind me asking…if I’m out of line—“ 

Marron shook her head, “It’s okay, Videl. I know you’re only trying to help. But I stopped counting the notices about rejections. Goten tol’ me that it was just making me upset and maybe he’s right. So, I just wait for the call and stop marking the texts.” She held up her phone. “I guess they find potential surrogates then they have to test a few things before they’ll try implantation. And even THEN, they wait a few months to make sure they take before they tell us.” Shrugging, she said, “That was my choice though. They could notify me when they ‘re ready to try implantation but I guess I don’t want to hear it, get excited and then find out they don’t take.” She sighed, “Is that silly? Seems a lot like covering your ears and saying la-la-la doesn’t it?” 

Shaking her head, no judgement, Videl offered, “I can’t say I wouldn’t do the same thing. Lots of milestones in pregnancy and I think those first three or so months are important ones. I’m sure you’ll get that call soon.” 

Marron smiled a bit. It did help to have someone to talk to, to have people to hang out with and spend time with. Even if it didn’t make her dream happen, it helped to know that there were people she could flop down next to in complete silence and be understood. “I hope so. I’m trying to remember that it takes a while. I mean…we’ve been looking for two months but it could take a lot longer. Maybe the hot summer being gone soon will help?” She didn’t know if that made any sense. “I mean, I guess most women wouldn’t want to be pregnant in the summer, even the early stages.” She remembered all too well how miserable Videl had been. 

But if it would give her a baby, she would have gladly done it… 

Videl gave an affirmative grin, “Well, I can agree with that one. Sweaty and swollen ankles are no fun. But the tree changing season is here, as Shoku says.” Brandishing her small cup of sake, she lifted it to the air, “I say we proclaim it! Somewhere, out there, you’ll find your surrogate! Sometimes you hafta be bossy with the universe.” She winked, “I mean, you and I both know how oblivious the Son boys can be the obvious.” 

Smiling a bit at the enthusiasm and the truth of her statement, even though she lost a little bit of faith each time her phone buzzed instead of rang, she lifted her own glass. “Yes! Universe, give me my surrogate. Give me my baby!” 

Videl leaned over, “Little harsher. I know you can be harsher. I’ve seen ya mad, remember?” 

Blushing a bit, she recalled the time she had utterly and completely lost it at Goten at a family get together. They’d been dating at the time and she didn’t even remember what she’d been angry about. Pretty sure it had turned out to be a miscommunication. In any event though, it had ended with her screeching at him at the top of her lungs and storming off. Goten had spent the rest of the day on pins and needles, offering her food and flowers and finally, she simply couldn’t be mad at him anymore. She was fairly certain it was impossible to remain mad at any Son family member for a significant amount of time.

But Videl was right on one thing. She had anger and temper when it called for it. The idea of being demanding of the universe seemed odd but then again, who was to say that the universe couldn’t respond? After all, there was a difference between seeking out what you wanted and being an ass about it. Be harsher, be stern but not...cruel.

“I’m going to be a mother.” It felt so weird to say because, well, she still didn’t know how this was going to occur but she knew it HAD to. For her, for Goten, for the uncles and aunts to be in Gohan and Videl, for the grandparents to be in her mother, father, Goku and ChiChi. For the great-uncle 17. She was intertwined with her family and they with her. 

“I _will_ be a mother,” she said again, clutching Videl’s hand tightly. “I don’t know when but I _will_ be.”

“Damn straight.”

OOO

“Keep gettin’ prettier every year.”

Goten gave his father a smile as the group moved underneath the red and orange leaves. His mother walked next to him, Meshi lifted on her hip as Marron trailed on Goten’s other side, Shoku settled on her shoulders. 18 and Krillin stuck close behind them, trailing the couple and Gohan, Pan and Videl were slightly ahead, Pan proudly carrying the huge picnic basket over her head. 

“You say that every year,” ChiChi judged her husband gently and the man laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

“Well, it’s true every year!” Came his protest.

Shoku grinned, grasping Marron’s blond hair “Aunt Marron! Jump in leaves with me!”

Grinning up at the girl, Marron responded “Yiu sure you can handle leaf wrestling with Aunt Marron? I won’t go easy on you like Uncle Goten!”

“Hey!” No need for that! His pride as an uncle was at stake here! “I don’t go easy on them!”

Pan called back, turning to trot backwards “You do too, Uncle!”

“Do not!”

“Do too!” Shoku joined in with her sister’s accusation, grinning the whole time. Even Meshi, settled in her grandmother’s arms suddenly gurgled and laughed, clapping her hands.

Gohan chuckled, stepped back and ruffled his little brother’s hair. “Looks like it’s unanimous! Uncle Goten is a pushover!”

Shoving his brother off, Goten scowled “Cheater! You have to support what they say!” But there was a smile on his face. Looking back jaded he said, “But Uncles have the best job, right, Krillin?”

Caught a bit off guard, Krillin stumbled a moment before laughing. “Well, it can be. Ask your brother about the drums,”

Goku groaned and ChiChi sighed out loud as Gohan blushed. 

Marron laughed. “Oh, you HAVE to tell us that story!”

Gohan held up his hands. “There isn’t much to tell—“

18 spoke out, “Krillin told me about it. Krillin thought it would be a lovely idea to buy a small drum set for Gohan so he could work on “music education” like ChiChi wanted. Turns out takes a while to learn the drums.”

Krillin laughed again, nervously. “That’s what he tol’ me he wanted to learn!”

Goku eyed him with a grin “Well, he DID learn...eventually.”

Pan was aghast “Papa!” She accused, pointing her finger. “You never tol’ me you could play the drums!”

“There’s a lot I don’t tell ya.” Gohan responded. “And no, don’t get any ideas!” He added as an aside to his brother and Marron, both of whom had Cheshire Cat grins plastered on their faces. Marron glanced upward at Shoku, smiling.

“What do you think, Shoku? Would Aunt Marron and Uncle Goten do something like that?”

Giggling, Shoku replied with “I wanna pony!”

Videl gave a smile to the situation. “Well, remember this—Gohan and I have a good memory. When WE get to be the spoiling auntie and uncle, we WILL get you back.”

A light quiet settled over the group. They’d all been careful on how to approach the topic, out of respect. But there was something so DEFINITE in Videl’s voice. The same kind of confidence when she’d told them all in the battle against Buu that Gohan was alive. The same passion when she’d pledged herself to Gohan. There was no lie in that tone.

It was ‘when’ not ‘if.’

Goten finally smiled, plucked Pan from the ground and rushed forward towards the clearing of fallen leaves, shouting, “Will keep that in mind!”

OOO

The low buzzing got the group to stop their eating and look over at Marron. The blond haired woman stopped herself in mid bite before digging through her purse. The buzzing became a low chiming as she fumbled the phone open. 

“H-hello?” She said nervously.

Pan and Shoku watched her intently while the rest of the group set their own bowls down, even Goku. Goten moved closer to Marron’s side, hands shaking. He wanted to listen in, to see and fear what she was hearing but he was too focused on her face. 

Her eyes were wide, wet and hopeful. Her lips were pinched and every time she gave an answer, it sounded wispy, as if all her energy was combined in those simple syllables. But she kept her voice even keel the entire time.

“Th- thank you.” She finished and hung up her phone.

Goten was all but in her lap. “Was thst the doctor? What did they say? Did they find someone? Is—“

“Goten!”

Turning, Goten met the eyes of his mother-in-law AND mother, almost speaking in unison. “Let her breathe.”

Well, barely time for that because then Marron was all but squeaking, her face touching Goten’s. “He said he wanted to call and tell me that they’ve got two potentials. He said I know you said you didn’t wanna know until it was for sure but he wanted to tell me they at least found two potentials. They hafta run some more tests but then they’re gonna try, if it all checks out. They...they might be letting us know in December....it’s...its...it might be happening, Goten!”

He screeched himself and took her in a tight hug. Granted, it wasn’t an affirmative yet but it was hope. It was the first step. It was the sign that this COULD happen. That they would have the family they wanted. He felt like he would hurt Marron if he held her much tighter and let her blond hair dry his eyes. After so long of trying and nothing but failure, it was like a gust of fresh air. He took his wife’s face in his hands, laughing like a damned fool. “Two!”

“Two,” She repeated, laughing. “Two potentials, Goten!”

Not long after, as if the doors had been opened, they found arms all but engulfing them. From all sides, including a few small ones about the legs. 

After the anxious chatter died down, Marron held her hands up, “I know it’s not a sure thing yet but—“

“But it’s a huge step!” ChiChi declared. “Oh, how wonderful!” She spun around in a half dance. “Family is nature’s greatest masterpiece and soon we’ll be adding to it!” She rushed Marron in a tight embrace. “You’ll keep us updated, right? Right?”

“Of course!” Marron accepted the hug and returned it. “Of course I will. A few more tests and then they can try and then...Just another two months and we’ll know. We’ll know.”

Goten bounced from foot to foot. “Two months, two months,” he chanted like it was the meaning to life. And maybe, in a way, it was. “Two months.”

Marron exhaled, looked skyward and declared it. “Two months.”

OOO

Two months went by painfully slow. Marron had all but physically attached herself to her phone. The one time she took it off was to sleep and oh, the horror you unleashed on any telemarketers that dared take up any of her minutes.

On the plus side, there had been no spam calls since her tirade against that poor fellow trying to sell car insurance. Goten was pretty sure they were on a type of black list.

“Are you done yet, Goten?”

Lifting his head, he smiled. Marron was all decked out for Christmas—furred cape, her hair pulled back into a long braid and man if that green velvet didn’t look amazing on her. Granted, he thought both anything and nothing looked great on her—

“Goten!” Her hands went to her hips, “Doncha be getting ideas! We told your parents and brother we’d be there in fifteen minutes!”

Standing and placing the last wrapped present in the large box, he grasped her by the shoulders and brushed his nose on hers. “Can’t help it. You have that affect on me!”

Lightly punching his shoulder, she kissed his cheek. “Pervy Goten!”

“Only with you,” he clarified. “And I think that’s a good thing! You ARE hot—“

Rolling her eyes playfully, she retorted, shifting the topic, “I finished the cookies, Mister Master Chef—explain that to me. You make all these super complicated meals but cookies are beyond your skill?”

Pouting as he shifted the box of presents to his shoulder, he felt inclined to defend himself. “The oven doesn’t like my cookies.”

Shaking her head with a smile, she held up her container, stocked full of gingerbread and sugar cookies. Stacking it on three more similar containers, she pushed it into Goten’s other arm before grabbing her phone and clipping it to her waistband.

“No more calls?” He asked.

Marron shook her head. She’d gotten one call three days ago, letting her know that one surrogate had failed the implantation. A blow yes but knowing there was still one more kept her hoping. After all, the time period to be sure wouldn’t be up until midway through January.

“Not yet,” she answered, pulling the door open, ushering him ahead of her. “But, I mean, it’s Christmas. They’re probably not working.” Taking a deep breath as they stepped into the frigid air for the short walk over to Goku and ChiChi’s house, she added, “Maybe that’ll be our New Year’s gift?”

“If we got that, I’d gladly return my red envelope,” Goten assured her, their boots crunching into the light layer of snow. “Even if it was from Aunt Bulma.”

Giggling, Marron retorted, “That IS a sacrifice.” Aunt Bulma was known to be very generous with zennie when she gave out New Year’s envelopes and they kept coming even after you grew up and got married. They each had received 500,000 zennie from her last year—each.

“Aunt Marron! Uncle Goten!” Pan’s voice greeted them by flinging the door open and barreling into Goten, knocking both of them to the ground. The box of presents and container of cookies went flying.

Pan blinked, looking up, “Oops.”

Before much else could he said though, two hours rushed through the air and landed in the snow, taking on the form of Goku and Gohan. The latter set his daughter with a look. "Pan, careful." he added with a tease. "I know you wanna show Uncle Goten how a REAL

fighter acts but at least let him put down the food first!" 

Sitting up, Goten brushed the snow off his slacks snd stuck his tongue out at his brother.Standing up, he knelt and fake-whispered to Pan, “There’s a special cookie in there with double the frosting. It’s all yours.”

“Yes!” She plowed for the door, stopping only to take the containers from Goku who was already laughing.

“Least she likes ya!” Goku remarked with an arm around his youngest. “And good timing. 18 and Krillin are helpin’ put the last dishes on the table!”

“Grandpa!” Shoku shouted from inside. “Can we open the presents NOW?”

Gohan answered, “Shoku, what did I say?”

“After dinner.” Came the pouty response. A sour faced girl met them as they ventured inside. Gohan raised a brow at her.

“If I already answered you, why are you asking Grandpa?”

“His house, Papa.” She said simply. “You and Mama make the rules at home but we’re not at home.”

Goku and Goten both looked to Gohan. 

Marron giggled, “She’s got a point.” Kneeling, she said, “Well, why don’t we go help Grandmaso we can eat and get to those presents?”

“Piggy back?” The girl inquired with a finger in her mouth.

“Well, how else does Aunt Marron take you anywhere?” She asked, turning and patting her back. Shoku wasted no time in hoping onto her and the two made their way for the kitchen.

“Pan! No fair, where’s my cookie?”

OO

“Stuffed and happy!” Goku leaned back on the couch, grinning as his three granddaughters rummaged through the presents. Well, Pan was selecting which ones to hand out, Shoku was counting them and Meshi was more interested in the ribbons. “ChiChi, you never disappoint!”

Krillin added, after setting an ornament a little higher to be away from prying baby hands, “No kidding. I swear I gain fifteen pounds every holiday here!”

18 remarked “Good. You need more meat on your bones, you’re scrawny.”

Marron nudged her mother, “Mom, be nice! It’s Christmas!”

“That WAS nice.”

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud, shrill ringing.

Marron felt her breath catch in her throat. Was this...was this it? This? Now? On Christmas? Was this her Christmas gift, the one she wanted more than anything else? Was...

Everyone was looking at her. Goten had seemingly teleported to her side, eyes wide and looking more puppy than man. She fumbled with her belt...

Her phone was silent.

The woman exhaled. Her body went limp. “It’s not my phone.”

Videl suddenly leapt up, “Oh, I musta left mine on! I forgot we have the same ringtone. Marron, I’m so sorry!” Darting out of the room, even ChiChi winced when a sharp “It’s CHRISTMAS DAY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? NO, I DON’T WANT TO TALK ABOUT MY CELL PHONE PLAN!”

Gohan winced, “Yikes. Wouldn’t wanna be them!”

Nudging his own wife, Goten grinned “No kidding. Gets you put on a black list though!” Marron pushed him back playfully.

18 smiled in what could only be described as pride. 

Videl returned, sighing heavily. “What bastard calls people for THAT on Christmas Day.” Pointing a finger at all three of her girls who had looked over with keen interest, she added, “That’s a grown up word. You use it when you’re grown up, not before!”

Pan huffed, “Grown ups get all the fun words.”

Amid the snickering from the gathered group, Videl remarked, “Pan, come give me a hand. I might have made a mess in the kitchen and I need you to help prep Aunt Marron’s cookies and Uncle Goten’s cake.” Looking around, she added, “Unless there’s no room for dessert?”

Shoku sat up, horror painted on her face. “There’s always room for dessert! Big Sister, go help!” Pushing against her sister’s backside, she stated, “Go, go, go!”

Pan scowled lightly. “Why can’t you come help then?” She gestured around her “I’M gonna hand out presents—“

“I can’t use a knife, dummy!”

Pan huffed again even as Goku remarked “Uh uh, no name calling in Grandpa’s house!” He eyed Pan, “I betcha you’d really be Santa’s helper if you helped your mom AND your sister. We’ll wait for you to come back.”

Finally satisfied, Pan rose and followed her mother into the kitchen. ChiChi chuckled, “it’s like watching Gohan and Goten again.”

“Hey!” Came the two simultaneous protests. “We weren’t that bad!”

ChiChi just grinned. “Oh, you could be.”

Marron leaned into Goten’s side. “You’ve told me a few stories, Goten. Like the Power Pole incident...”

Giving her a false horrified look, he retorted “THAT was all Gohan. He got all huffy because _I_ was using the power pole, not him.”

“You were using it for a fishing pole,” Gohan defended.

“So? It was a pole, I needed one. It worked.”

Krillin snorted. “Gee, I wonder where Pan and Shoku get it.”

“Traitor!”

Goku just laughed, a deep belly laugh and ChiChi fell against his shoulder. He gently jostled her shoulder as Meshi crawled over to 18, chanting “up!” The blond woman complied with a smile and Goten pulled Shoku into his lap, bouncing her lightly.

Oh, this was what it was all about, anxieties and all.

What a lovely holiday, Marron pondered. Family was a wonderful thing to have. She and Goten had discussed, several times, that getting through this mess would have been near impossible without their families. On their good days, their bad days. When they felt there was nowhere to turn, when they needed a pick me up.

ChiChi had called family nature’s greatest masterpiece and Marron was inclined to agree. She had them. She had her nieces. She had her Goten. And maybe someday...maybe after New Year’s, they’d be celebrating something else...

“Food!” Came the announcement from the kitchen and Pan and Videl made their way back in, piles of plates and trays in hand.Quite quickly, a space was made for the many cookies, ice cream and cake, with Shoku all but salivating over it.

“Wait!” Pan called again, stopping her sister’s lunge for the sweets. “Present first!”

Shoku looked up at her, pouted. “Uh Uh! We hafta eat first.”

“It’s okay, Shoku,” Videl smiled at her two girls. “This is one for Uncle Goten and Aunt Marron. Cause they’ve had a really tough year. They deserve a special one, don’t you think?”

Shoku turned, looked at them a moment. “Because they’ve been sad because no cousins yet?”

“Exactly.”

Shoku seemed to accept that but looked around, “I...I didn’t get them nothing super special like that though!” Her little eyes welled up and she turned to Goten, “I’m sorry, Uncle Goten! I just made you and Aunt Marron a recipe book!”

Videl chuckled. “Ah, Shoku, you did make them something!”

Cocking her head to the side, much like her Uncle Goten often did. “I...did?”

“Course you did,” Marron gently pushed her nose. “I mean, Uncle Goten and I were talking about this just the other day. You all have been there for us this whole year! Remember when I was sad and you took me to where all the butterflies like to hide?”

She nodded. “Yeah!” Giggling at the memory, she said “They got all tangled in your hair!”

Goten added, “And Pan and I made that special soufflé for Grandma.” 

ChiChi heaved a sigh “And it was magnificent.”

Pan moved back and forth “And Uncle Krillin and 18 took us all to the amusement park.”

Marron smiled “On a day when we really needed it.”

Goku reached over and put a hand on his younger granddaughter’s head “See? Everyone’s been helpin’ this year! Sometimes a grin from Shoku is worth a lot!”

Marron nodded. “You’d be surprised what a smile can do or a listening ear. Or just somewhere we could vent, both of us.” She looked around the room. “I know Goten and I have been a trial this year—“

“No.” Goku interrupted, shaking his head. “It ain’t a trial when family needs you, Marron. Never will be, neither.” 

The room just echoed Goku’s sentiment. No argument, only a scattering of similar memories being darted back and forth. Afternoons with the mountain and hot drinks, mornings of shared crafts and the wild songs that only their nieces would master, the nights of star gazing and offered shoulders.

Marron stood and Goten followed. Reaching out for Videl, she smiled, “I appreciate the thought, Videl but we don’t need anything extra. What you’ve all done this year...thank you.” She looked around and hugged Goten. “I’d say we’re plenty blessed.”

The room settled on the group of four. Pan looked ready to burst and was covering her mouth to keep herself quiet. Gohan didn’t move from his spot but he gave a nod to his wife. 

Shrugging lightly, Videl said softly, “Well, we might have done one more thing.”

That simple statement said, Videl rolled up her shirt, exposing her stomach.

Written across it, in Pan’s handwriting, were the simple words:

“Hi Mommy, Hi Daddy.”

Marron stumbled back, staring at the belly as if trying to understand. Breathing became both impossible and rapid. Her heart pounded and those words—Mommy, Daddy. Did this...was...

Goten trembled, hands to his mouth then he stammered out, “Videl? You—you were the other surrogate?!”

With a firm nod, the human woman held up her phone where a very familiar number they’d called oh-so-many times from only about an hour ago shimmered in red. “And I finally got the confirmation. It took.” Hand to her belly, she said, “The eggs took.”

Marron caught her voice again. Grabbing at Videl with all the strength in her as the world around her seemed to vanish, she whimpered out, “You’re...pregnant?”

Shaking her head, Videl put a finger to Marron’s chest. “No. YOU are. I’m just the oven.”

“You mean we’re—“ Goten scrambled over, leaning over Marron’s shoulder. “You’re...it—“

“Congratulations, you two.” Videl said softly. 

Turning to the gathered room, tears in his eyes, Goten pointed at Videl frantically. “Did...did you hear her?! There’s a...there’s a baby in there!”

Gohan chuckled, even as the remaining pairs of parents began their squealing. “YOUR baby’s in there, Goten. Yours and Marron’s.”

Shaking, stepping back, Marron turned to her husband, resting against his chest. “G-goten! Did you...did you...you’re gonna be a Daddy!”

“You’re gonna be a Mommy!”

Folding into each other a moment, the twosome all but ambushed Videl with tears flowing. “We’re gonna have a baby! We’re gonna have a baby!”

“We’re gonna have a baby!”

**Author's Note:**

> So all Gohan’s kiddos share name puns in keeping with Dragonball tradition. Pan, naturally, means bread but his other two have meanings too
> 
> Shoku: from ‘Shoku Pan’ or Milk Bread  
> Meshi: cooked rice or meal (colloquial) It technically can mean the same as Gohan but its would be the difference between “I’ll go get lunch” (Gohan) or I’ll grab a bite (Meshi)


End file.
